User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019
My choices/decisions: Who did you ask to guard the clock? I left Radar to guard the clock. "Radar wants to guard the clock." When Petra told you she was looking for a meaning, what advice did you give her? I told her that adventure is her calling. "The open road." Who did you follow once you were inside the Admin's Icy Palace of Despair? I went with Lukas and Radar. "I have to go with them." Who was doomed to become the Admin's new champion after you sent them to smash the clock? I chose Petra to destroy the clock. "Okay... Okay!" What did you do when Stella asked you to free her from the Admin's icy clutches? I had mercy and freed Stella. "You don't say." All choices/decisions are copyright to: Giant Consequences. My additional choices/decisions: My images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 Choices.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 Chapter 1 The Battle for Beacontown Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 Chapter 2 A Company Divided Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 Chapter 3 Winter is Coming Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 Chapter 4 Rocked the Blocks Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 Chapter 5 Trials and Tribulations Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 Chapter 6 Ultimate Showdown Achievement.jpg My favorite images: beacon-town-rebuilt-minecraft-concept-art.jpg spire-minecraft-concept-art.jpg roller-coaster-open-cavern-minecraft-concept-art.jpg wonderland-hub-minecraft-concept-art.jpg shooting-gallery-daytime-minecraft-concept-art.jpg shooting-gallery-nighttime-minecraft-concept-art.jpg wonderland-ride-lava-trap-room-minecraft-concept-art.jpg clock-room-minecraft-concept-art.jpg My screenshots: My favorite screenshots by users: Official videos: Minecraft Story Mode - Season Two - EPISODE TWO TRAILER All official videos are imported from Telltale Games. My gameplay walkthrough videos: Chapter 1: The Battle for Beacontown Chapter 2: A Company Divided Chapter 3: Winter is Coming Chapter 4: Rocked the Blocks Chapter 5: Trials and Tribulations Chapter 6: Ultimate Showdown All my gameplay walkthrough videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. My bonus/extras videos: Season 2 soundtrack "Beacontown Outskirts" All my bonus/extras videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. Official soundtracks/musics: Antimo & Welles - Wandering Star (202 Credits) Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Wonderland Theme Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Wonderland Puzzles Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - The Spire Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - The Admin in Wonderland Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Shooting Gallery Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Shooting Gallery (Final Stage) Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Last Moments in Wonderland Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Zoom (End Credits) Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 All official soundtracks/musics are imported from Antimo & Welles. My feelings, share and thoughts: (This description is currently incomplete.) I feel surprised how Admin Romeo (a.k.a. Prismarine Colossus) destroyed Reuben's Memorial badly. And so as other people's builds are. Your Female White "*Loyal*" Jesse (Message us) Links: Giant Consequences Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia User links: MCSM Choices from S2E2 (By: Jessefan1) My gameplay walkthrough 2019 list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Griefer Madness my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Other informations: End of page. Category:Blog posts